The Big Battle
by livvy180599
Summary: Attacking Hogwarts is such a bad idea!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

"Why did it have to happen like this?" I ask no one in particular.

"Because you love him" came the unexpected reply.

I turn my head to where the voice came from.

"Harry, when did you get here" I ask him, startled that he heard me.

"From the beginning" he replies with a smirk. **_Great he probably heard me talk about him._**

"what exactly did you hear?" I ask worriedly.

"Well it started off with you yelling at him" **_Oh no_**

"To you yelling about him" **_Oh Boy_**

"Then it went on to you admiring things you like about him" **_damn_**

"And finally you started fantasizing about him" **_I'm dead. Kill me now._**

"Oh my god, please don't tell anyone, I cannot afford for anyone to find out"

"Alright your secrets safe with me" **_Thank God._**

"Can I ask you a question?" **_Nooooo! Here it comes!_**

"Sure, what is it?" **_Run away while you still can._**

"When did you actually start to like him?" **_Oh poo!_**

"Well, it kind of started the year I met you guys".

 **FLASHBACK**

"Hi" I said as I entered a carriage with two boys my age in it. One was a black haired boy with round glasses and a nice smile. However it was the other boy who captivated my sight. With his bright red hair, his many freckles and that cute smile. All in all I have to say, he was pretty cute.

"Hi" The dark haired boy said. The red headed boy said nothing because his mouth was full of chocolate.  
"Oh my, you're Harry Potter, I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" I asked the adorable redhead.

"Oh, Ron Weasley" he said with his mouth full of chocolate. **_How does he make that look cute? Seriously._**

"Pleasure, you guys should get changed into robs, I believe we will be arriving soon" I say in my best disgusted tone. **_How can I stay mad at him when he looks so cute and innocent?_**

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

"I have to admit, I thought he was pretty cute, when I first saw him" I tell Harry.

"So you've liked him all these years and you never did anything about it?" Harry enquires.

"Yeah, but when I think about all those times I was going to tell him, something always came up" I say with a sigh.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Wingudum livioSA" he exclaims. He starts waving his wand around vigorously.

"NO, NO, NO, YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE SOMEONE'S EYE OUT" I yell taking his wand from him.

"Besides, you're saying it wrong, it's LiviOSA, not LivioSA." I say smartly.

"Well, why don't you do it then if you're so clever, go on, go on" he demands. **_I can tell he's frustrated and feeling embarrassed._**

I say the spell and watch as the feather floats in the air. I look over to see his face frowning. **_Oh no don't frown, your face is too cute to frown._**

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**


	2. Chapter 2

"So why do you guys fight all the time?" Harry asks.

"I don't know, it just feels right" I reply.

I can hear Harry mumble something incoherent.

"What was that?" I ask even though I'm sure I know the answer.

"I said it's pent up sexual tension" he repeats. **_Yup, just what I thought._**

I can feel the heat rise to my face.

"No it's not" I deny. **_Honestly, it's not like he's not attractive with those emerald green eyes and that fiery red hair. His body's not bad either, puberty had definitely done him well, with his broad shoulders, chiselled abs, sharp jawline, his amazingly toned back and his cute butt. Wait what?! Come on Hermione, you did not just think like that. He's your friend; you do not think of friends like that, would you think of Harry like that? No, definitely not. But then again, I just want to run my fingers through his fiery red air and I want to feel his arms wrapped around me. No STOP IT Hermione…. Oh who am I kidding, He's freakin' hot._**

'HERMIONE!" I hear and I snap out of my trance to see Harry staring at me.

"what?" I ask confused.

"You were thinking out loud" he says with a smile. I blush instantly and sigh.

"it's nice to know you feel that way about him, just please don't talk about his butt again" Harry states. I blush even more.

"I'm sorry" I say.

"It's alright, I still think you should tell him soon." Harry exclaims.

"tell who, what" I hear and my breath hitched. **_Oh no! Please not anyone else._**

I remain silent.

"Mione, what were you talking about just now?" Ginny asked me. **_I can't tell her._**

"I can't tell you, you'll tell Ron" I say.

"Not if you don't want me too, I won't" she says. **_I can't do it, Harry knowing is bad enough._**

"I don't want you getting involved" I state.

"Fine, I'll just go tell Ron what I just heard" she says smugly.

"NO" I yell as she turns away. **_She can't tell him._**

"Alright, tell me then" she challenges. **_Damn it._**

"Fine, but promise me you will not tell Ron or anyone" I plead with her.

"I promise I won't tell anyone Hermione" she says honestly.

"I like him"

"Who?" she asks innocently.

"Him"

"What?" **_This is insane._**

"I like Ron okay" I say annoyed.

"I know, I just wanted you to admit it" Ginny says grinning.

"It's kind of obvious that you like each other, everyone can see it. The sexual tension between you too is undeniable." **_Oh my God is it that obvious._**

"Both you and Ron talk in your sleep, it's quite amusing actually." Ginny said laughing a little. **_I knew Ron talked in his sleep but I didn't know I did._**

 **FLASHBACK**

We were at the Weasley household and I was in the drawing room with Ron. Mrs Weasley said that we could stay in their drawing room as Ron's older brother had his room. Harry was staying in Ginny's room, much to Ron's dismay. I was sitting at the black piano that was in the room drawing in the dust. Every now and then I would hear Ron move in his sleep and I would look up at him. **_I know it's creepy to watch someone sleep but he looked so peaceful. I can't help it._**

I turn back to the piano. I'm lost in my thoughts when I feel hands around my waist and pressure on my head. I look up to see Ron looking at the piano with tired eyes.

"Do you play?" he asks.

"A little" I reply dreamily.

"Can you teach me?" he asks cutely.

"Sure"

He sits down at the piano and looks at me. I play a chord and wait for Ron to copy. I giggle a little bit because he got it wrong. I move his hand away and place my hand on the keys. As I play I can feel his stare on me and it makes me feel weird. I stop playing abruptly and turn my head to come face to face with Ron. I can feel his breath on my face and only then do I realize that I am holding his hand in my lap. I can feel myself blush. **_Is he going to kiss me? Maybe I should kiss him. Would that be weird?_** We both start to lean in when the door is pushed open. Ron and I sprang apart from each other embarrassed. I can almost hear Fred and George smirking.

"Mum wanted us to let you know that breakfast is ready" Fred said still smirking.

"Alright, be down soon" Ron said, his ears still red from embarrassment.

Fred and George walked back down to the kitchen, most likely to tell everyone what they saw.

"We should probably go downstairs now" Ron says getting up from the bench.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

"GUYS!" someone yells. **_Crap its Ron._**

"What's wrong?" Harry asks a panicked Ron.

"The school's being held hostage" Ron says breathlessly.

"NO WAY!" Harry screams.

"We need to go and help" Ron stated.

We all run to the school and halt when everyone is already inside the main hall.

"What now" I ask.

"We find a way in" Harry states.

Harry walks around the corner only to be spotted.

"Bloody Hell" Ron mutters and I can't help but smile. **_I kind of like it when he swears even though it is wrong. It's kind of hot. He can't know though._**

"Okay Ginny, listen to me, I need you to hide" Ron tells Ginny.

"No, I'm not leaving you" Ginny fires back.

"I don't care, okay I'm not losing you" Ron says strongly.

"Okay, please just be careful, both of you" Ginny says crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meanwhile back in the main hall. Harry's POV**

I cannot believe that they tied us up. Hopefully, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are having better luck.

"There are three missing, what are their names?" the evil wizard bellowed.

"Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger" Draco Malfoy stammers.

"Okay then, let's check up on them yeah?" the wizard says smugly. **_No!_**

The wizard casts a spell and a screen appeared. It showed Ron and Hermione running to the chamber of secrets. But no Ginny. It follows them to the door of the chamber of secrets. Ron says something and the door begins to open.

"Harry talks in his sleep, have you noticed?" Ron says and I can hear people behind me snicker. **_Thanks Ron_**.

"No, of course not" Hermione replies. **_No, she was too busy looking at you._**

When the door opens we follow them into the chamber. Hermione pulls out the golden cup while, Ron gets the fang.

"You do it" Ron says to Hermione.

"I can't" she says back.

"Yes you can" Ron told her.

They got down on their knees and Hermione destroys the cup. The room went off in a cheer, which was a bad mistake, because the wizards got really angry. After everyone was calmed down, we watched the screen again, just in time to see Ron and Hermione being drenched with water. The shocked looks on their faces prove too much for me and I have to hide my laughter. However it disappears when a giant snake lunges towards them. Everyone gasps and Ron grabs Hermione's hand and runs. We watch a few more minutes as they ran around the school being chased by the snake. All of a sudden they come to a dead end. Ron turned around and cast a spell at the snake, which proved ineffective. Both Ron and Hermione fell back onto the rubble. Hermione being shielded by Ron and I heard everyone gasp. Then out of nowhere Ginny came with the sword and smashed the snake in half.

"no one hurts my family" she says seriously.

We could hear Hermione sobbing into Ron's chest and everyone let out a breath of relief.

"You alright?" Ginny asks them.

"Yeah, I think so" Ron says in a state of shock. He stands up not letting go of Hermione, who has stopped sobbing and is trying to get her breath back.

"What now?" Ginny asks. Ron and Hermione look at each other than at Ginny. It's like they were communicating with their eyes.

"We have a plan" Hermione says shakily.

Ron walks up to Ginny and whispers in her ear. Ginny nods and then turns to the camera. She points her wand at it and then everything goes black.

"no, they found it, everyone get ready" the evil wizard said.

Everyone falls silent and we hear only the whispers of the wind. Suddenly the doors fly open and Ron, Ginny and Hermione storm in shouting spells at the expecting wizards and witches. While everyone is distracted Ginny tries to undo the binds on everyone's hands. All of a sudden there was a bright light and Ron and the evil wizard were gone. Everyone follows me to the chamber of secrets and I can hear everyone gasp. My eyes widen and I push my way to the front. I can hear myself gasp as well and it's no surprise. Ron's sitting there in front of me with his hands tied behind his back and the wizard standing over him. I look over to Hermione and I can see the fear in her eyes. I am sure there is fear evident in my eyes too. Ginny runs over to me and yells to the wizard.

"Let him go, he didn't do anything"

The wizard just looks at her and an evil smirk falls upon his face. I gulp as I know what's about to happen. He just chuckles and turns back to Ron. I can see Ron's eyes widen as the wizard walks over to him.

"I know just the way to trap you here, no one will be able to save you" the wizard said smirking at Ron.

His eyes go even wider and I think mine did too.

"No charm can trap him, there is always a spell to break a charm, so why not just let him go?" Hermione speaks up, her voice shaking slightly.

"Well, aren't you just a smart little girl, too bad you're not smart enough, there is only one charm that cannot be broken by a spell" the wizard said. Hermione looks confused and worried.

"Oh, no, don't you dare put that spell around him" McGonagall says glaring. The wizard just smirks wider and lifts his wand.

"Professor, what's he going to do to him?" George asks worriedly.

"He's going to put a love shield on Ron" she says sighing.

I can hear Ginny crying into Fred's shoulder.

"Why would you do that to him, what is the matter with you?" Hermione yells at the wizard.

"Now only true love can save him" the wizard says cackling madly. There is more crying which I'm certain is coming from Mrs Weasley.

"He's sixteen, how are we supposed to know who his true love is" Draco says.

Oh, my Merlin, Draco is standing up for Ron. Everyone seemed to be just as shocked as I was because there were wide eyes looking at him and at each other. Everyone except Hermione, who I could tell was thinking of a plan. She kept staring at Ron and then at the force field. I know what she is going to do. She looks over at me and I shake my head. She nods her head back and turns to the force field.

"Be careful" I whisper to her and she nods as she steps through the force field. All we can do now is wait.

 **HERMIONE'S POV**

As I step through the force field, I can hear everyone gasp. There is no time to think about that. The wizard had his back to me as I slowly walked up behind him. I could see Ron looking at me like he saw a ghost. Pretty much like everyone was looking at me like. Ha, oh well, they'll get over it.

"Spelliamous" I shout and the wizard's wand flies over to me. I catch it and run over to Ron. I start doing a spell to undo his binds as he talks.

"How did you do that? Why did you do that? What does this mean? What?!"

"What's with all the questions?" I say smirking. With that I stand up and help Ron up. His binds are now undone and he runs to grab his wand. It's just the two of us against this powerful wizard. No one can help us, all they can do is watch and wait. If we make it out of here alive, I promise myself that I will tell Ron my true feelings for him. There is no time to think about that now though. I have to stop this wizard. The wizard comes running towards us and both Ron and I hold out our wands ready to fight. The wizard stops and freezes. Ha got you now, sucker. After a couple of minutes, he surrenders and everybody cheers. I cast a spell to tie his binds together. I turned to Ron and hugged him fiercely. When I let him go, only then did I realize that everyone else was surrounding us and I can feel myself blush, Hard. I stepped out of the way and move over to where Harry and Ginny were standing.

"What?" I ask when I notice then staring at me.

"Stop it" I say grumpily. Yet they still continue to stare.

"Alright, fine" I say and turn back to Ron. He's with his family, I don't know if I can do this. I turn around to see Ginny staring at me with a demanding glare. I sigh and spin towards Ron again. I walk up to him at full force.

"What's wro-"he starts to say before I grab his shirt and pull him towards me. Our lips touched and I can feel butterflies in my stomach. I can hear people cheering, but I don't pay attention. My grip on Ron's shirt loosens a little and I can feel his hands slide around my waist. Our lips mould together for what feels like minutes, but was probably only a couple of seconds, before we break apart and smile at each other.

"What was that for?" he asks dazed.

"Seriously, what do you think it was for, Ronald" I say rolling my eyes.

"ABOUT BLOODY TIME" someone yells and everyone starts to clear out back to their dormitories. I can see Harry and Ginny smiling at us. I wrap my hands around his waist and rest my head on his chest. I can hear his heart beating fast and I smile at that knowing that I was the cause of it.

"It's all going to be okay" Ron says.

And he's right, everything is going to be okay.


End file.
